Humaine malgré tout
by Arthygold
Summary: La guerre saint a pris fin, Hadès vaincu. Saori retourne donc sur terre, l'âme en peine de compter autant de pertes de son côté aussi. Incapable de remonter le moral de ses troupes quand même le sien chutait à une vitesse fulgurante, la visite d'une personne qu'elle ne connaît que dans ses rêves pourrait bien y changer quelque chose. [DÉFI #2 Halloween]


Bonjour/Bonsoir !

En honneur d'Halloween, une fête qu'on connaît tous, le _**forum francophone de Sts**_ propose un petit défi auquel 9 auteurs, tous plus talentueux les uns que les autres ont pris part ;)

Pour vous expliquer très brièvement les consignes ;

chaque participant a rédigé une petite liste de crack!ships variant d pairings. Ces dernières sont toutes revenues aux mains des modos qui ont procédé à un tirage au sort et par la suite distribué les différentes listes aux différents participants.

Chaque auteur se retrouve donc avec la liste d'un autre et a pour défi de mettre en scène un ou plusieurs couple(s) de la dénommée liste dans un petit texte de minimum 1000 mots.

Pour pimenter encore les choses, nous avons décidé d'y ajouter des thèmes en rapport avec Halloween. Deux thèmes par personnes, un "soft" et un "dark", à choisir selon ses envies/préférences d'écriture^^

**Participant-e-s : **Arthygold, Hatsukoi-San, Lune Du Serpent, Miss Silver K, Nia222, Petit Pigeon, Sea-Rune, Treize Krueger, Wei Wuxian

(allez tous les liiire x))

**Remerciements : **Sea-Rune, qu'on ne présente plus et qui est un.e modo génial.e me secondant comme un chef malgré ses penchants inquiétants pour un côté très très obscur.

Et tous les participants grâce à qui le défi a pu prendre forme et être réalisé :D !

* * *

YOSHH !

J'espère que vous allez bien^^

Pour ce défi, j'ai reçu la liste de notre chère fana de poneys et de moutons.

J'ai nommé mesdames, messieurs…... **PETIT PIGEON** !

(KARMA IS A B*TCH !)

Voilà voilà, je ne savais pas trop si tu avais vraiment deviné ou si c'était juste du bluff, mais ouaip j'avais bien ta liste XD (ejhrgezjhr tu m'as bien embêtée ce jour-là XD)

Et inutile de dire que c'était galèeeeeeere XDD (je sais que tu te marres derrière ton écran TwT)

Un véritable challenge qui m'a complètement sortie de ma zone de confort (bye bye les spectres, bonjour les poneys).

C'est une première avec ces persos que je n'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire.

Mais j'espère de tout cœur que ça vous plaira tout de même et surtout à toi mamy Pigeon. Je ne pense pas que c'est ce à quoi tu t'attendais, mais écoute...on fait ce qu'on peut avec ce qu'on a hein XD !

**Thèmes : **Fantôme/regrets OU chat noir/sueurs froides

J'ai décidé de partir sur la première option, entre autre : fantôme/regrets ;)

**Pairings : **J'en ai choisi deux des cinq, tu les reconnaîtras très rapidement xD (en même temps, c'est pas très compliqué à deviner entre nous XD) Même si…(et je m'en excuse profondément T-T) la romance n'est pas super poussée… Ça ressemble vraiment à rien TwT

**Deadline : **31 octobre - 7 novembre

**Disclaimer : **L'univers de Sts et de TLC ne m'appartiennent point x)

Enjoy~

* * *

Tout autour, le paysage paradisiaque et somptueux de la demeure du Dieu des enfers s'écroulait progressivement.

Les temples de pierre, qui avaient réussi à se préserver pendant des millénaires sans subir aucun dommage, montraient désormais des fissures par-ci et par-là. Ces architectures datant de l'antiquité, désignés spécialement pour ce lieu serein où rien ni personne ne venait perturber la quiétude y régnant, tombaient petit à petit en ruines.

Au centre, entouré de magnifiques et larges tapis de fleurs, se situait ce qui autrefois était le lieu sacré où reposait le corps d'origine du maître de monde souterrain, était devenu son tombeau.

Empalé sur le sceptre radiant de cosmos lumineux, il rendit son dernier souffle avec son royaume qui s'éteignit en même temps. Il disparut et partit avec l'amertume d'avoir failli encore une fois dans son ambition, mais éprouva cette fois-ci une toute petite once de satisfaction en voyant se peindre sur le visage de sa chère nièce une expression de pure horreur quand la pointe de sa lame, qui s'était dangereusement approchée d'un de ses plus fidèles chevaliers, le transperça en plein cœur dans ses derniers instants.

Il aurait au moins privé Athéna de ça, d'une victoire complète sur lui et ses spectres.

Ce n'était que partie remise, Hades s'assurera de ne pas commettre les mêmes imprudences dans le futur. Mais pour l'instant, il pouvait se contenter de cette maigre compensation.

_Regarde, admire Athena tes si précieux humains. Garde les près de toi aussi longtemps que possible car bientôt, bientôt je reviendrais pour tous te les arracher de mes propres mains comme pégase. Ma vengeance sera terrible._

Ce chevalier paiera de sa seule vie tout le mal qu'il a fait subir à ses troupes et ses bien-aimées terres.

Du côté du camp adverse, les quatre chevaliers divins ainsi que la déesse n'eurent pas le loisir de se remettre du choc de cette attaque, ni des dernières paroles du Dieu et de s'attrister sur le malheureux sort de leur confrère vu la vitesse à laquelle Elysion s'auto-détruisait.

Le cœur lourd et les yeux embués de larmes, la jeune fille se releva, sceptre en main et se tourna en direction de ses chevaliers restants qui peinaient à garder un visage stoïque après tous ces événements.

D'une voix qui trahissait sa profonde tristesse, elle leur fit parvenir son doux cosmos pour les apaiser ainsi que son dernier ordre, ses dernières paroles en tant qu'Athéna.

Car après tout ce qu'il venait de se passer, elle était bien décidée à les libérer de ce lourd fardeau qui leur avait été imposé depuis l'enfance et de ce même fait leur donner la chance de poursuivre leurs vies comme tout autre être humain de leur tranche d'âge.

« Rentrons...Dans ce monde merveilleux débordant de lumière. »

-x-X-x-

Cela faisait plus d'une semaine que la guerre sainte opposant la déesse protectrice de la Terre et le dieu des enfers avait pris fin.

Couchée dans son lit dans sa résidence personnelle, Saori n'arrivait à trouver le sommeil qui semblait la bouder depuis leur retour.

Une semaine qu'elle était rentrée sur terre avec le corps sans vie de Seiya dans ses bras, une semaine qu'elle n'avait eu de nouvelles des quatre autres bronzes divins qui devaient sûrement s'être dispersés aux quatre coins du monde après avoir brusquement quitté Elysion. Elle n'arrivait que vaguement à tracer leurs cosmos encore faibles des combats tumultueusement menés, mais la présence de leur cosmos suffisait à la rassurer.

Une semaine qu'elle s'était confrontée aux regards portant sur elle pleins d'espoir quand elle s'était matérialisée sur Terre.

Cet espoir qui fut à brisé à l'instant qu'ils se rendirent compte qu'elle revenait seule, sans personne pour l'accompagner. Ou presque.

Le souvenir douloureux de ses chevaliers restés sur Terre complètement désemparés par les nouvelles lui arrachait encore des pincements au coeur, tellement qu'elle en avait parfois le souffle coupé.

Ils avaient gagné, mais en même temps tellement perdu.

Elle se souvenait avec précision de toutes les expressions passées sur les visages de ses hommes.

Du choc, au déni, à la tristesse...

D'une Seika tombée à genoux, les yeux écarquillés et brillants d'avoir perdu un frère qu'elle n'avait pu retrouver à temps.

D'un Kiki, tout frêle, tout petit, tout _jeune_, éclater en sanglots en comprenant que son maître parti vers les enfers avait emprunté un chemin sans retour.

De Shaina et Marine, devenues immobiles et muettes, leurs masques cachant leurs véritables émotions.

Sans oublier les bronzes, qui eux, bien que n'ayant pas connu les chevaliers d'or, étaient très proches de ses cinq chevaliers les plus fidèles, ayant passé une grande partie de leur enfance ensemble jusqu'à tous se considérer comme des frères, furent complètement abattus.

Elle avait remarqué du coin de l'œil, leurs mines sombres et les poings de la licorne se serrer à en faire trembler son corps tout entier. Il portait sur Seiya un regard voilé de tristesse et de colère, mais ne pouvait se décider à sauter le pas et s'approcher d'eux.

La détresse de ses guerriers, si palpable, si douloureuse résonnait en elle jour et nuit.

Elle voudrait pouvoir faire plus, tellement plus pour eux. Leur apporter le réconfort nécessaire, leur servir de pilier comme elle était censée le faire.

Ou encore avoir la puissance pour ramener les chevaliers morts au combat.

Les chevaliers d'or au complet qu'elle n'avait jamais réellement connu. Qui à une époque, cherchaient même à l'assassiner, qui ne voyaient pas en elle la véritable déesse de la guerre. Mais qui avaient tous, sans exception sacrifiés leurs vies pour elle et pour l'avenir de la Terre.

Elle se sentait si impuissante, si démunie, si…inutile. Parfois la jeune adolescente encore présente au fond d'elle criait. Criait à pleins poumons toute l'horreur à laquelle elle a dû faire face, tous les bains de sang dont elle a été témoin, tous les morts dont elle était seule responsable.

Parfois, la jeune fille, indignée et plus que lassée des combats avait juste envie de se rebeller, de s'échapper de ce cycle de guerre sans fin. Parfois, ce poids qu'elle portait en tant que réincarnation d'une déesse des temps mythiques devenait trop lourd à porter pour ses frêles épaules.

Parfois, elle se sentait juste plus humaine que déesse.

Jusqu'à en questionner la véracité de toutes ces histoires de cosmos, d'armures célestes et de dieux.

N'était-elle pas une fille comme les autres, une fille banale avant que tout ça ne lui tombe dessus ? Avait-elle réellement changé entre les _Galaxian Wars_ et la bataille du sanctuaire.

Est-ce que la déesse et l'humaine formait bien une entité, ou bien deux esprits, deux âmes différentes ?

Depuis leur retour des enfers, ces questions l'assaillaient sans cesse. Ils l'arrachaient sans une once de douceur des bras éphémère de Morphée une fois la nuit tombée.

Elle ne se sentait tout simplement plus digne de ce titre, de cette identité.

La déesse de la guerre. La protectrice de la Terre. L'ennemie du mal.

Elle ne se sentait plus méritante des sacrifices de ses guerriers, de leur dévouement, leur amour.

Alors chaque jour, elle tentait de les persuader à quitter le sanctuaire, à quitter cette vie chargée de souffrances, qui leur avait été imposée injustement. Elle leur offrait ce qu'elle avait promis à Shun, Ikki, Shiryu et Hyoga avant d'avoir perdu contact avec eux.

La liberté.

Mais ses mots finissaient toujours par se heurter au vide, peu importe combien de fois elle le répétait, avec quelle hargne elle faisait passer le message.

Personne ne se résolut à tirer une croix rouge au marqueur indélébile sur ce passé qui était devenu une part d'eux, ce présent qu'ils étaient en cette seconde même en train de vivre et ce futur, que bien très probablement parsemés d'embûches, leur fera avancer et découvrir de nouveaux horizons.

Ce fut ainsi, qu'à chaque matinée quand elle se levait à l'aube pour s'occuper de la poupée sans vie qu'était devenue Seiya, elle y retrouvait systématiquement déjà Jabu, Marine, Shaina et Kiki près du jeune homme en chaise roulante, discutant ensemble calmement.

C'était devenu leur quotidien. Se rassembler, partager des souvenirs, parler de ceux qui n'étaient plus là.

De Mû, un maître en qui un enfant avait vu une figure paternelle.

D'Aiolia, un homme vivant dans l'ombre de la trahison de son frère, tout en étant resté un homme accroché à ses desseins qui avait été d'un énorme soutien pour une jeune maître inexpérimentée s'étant retrouvée avec un môme à entraîner sur les bras.

D'Aldébaran, de Milo, de pleins d'autres qui ont gardés une place et une valeur inestimable dans le coeur de beaucoup de personnes.

De Seiya, du jeune bronze miracle qui les avait tous sauvé. Du gamin un chouia bruyant, agaçant et mauvais farceur, mais doté d'un grand coeur et d'une persévérance sans nom.

Également la seule raison pour la présence de la licorne à ces réunions commémoratives. Personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'il soit autant touché par l'état de Seiya. On avait plutôt tendance à penser qu'ils se détestaient vu comment ils ne se supportaient pas depuis petits. Ils se comportaient comme chien et chat à proximité de l'autre.

Pourtant, tout le monde avait semblé oublier que bien malgré leurs différents, ils avaient aussi grandi ensemble, s'était traités comme des frères, des amis, des rivaux, et peut-être plus au fond.

Quelque chose que la déesse avait facilement et rapidement compris. Ce qui l'attendri et la peina en même temps horriblement.

Cette nuit, comme toutes les précédents, elle se retrouvait seule dans ses quartiers avec les images de la dernière bataille venues la hanter.

C'était dans ces moments là, quand elle se sentait à bout, quand tout son être n'était plus qu'un appel à l'aide, qu'elle se souvenait d'_elle._

De cette présence si chaleureuse et rassurante ne l'ayant quitté depuis l'enfance. Ce cosmos chaud et éclatant tel le soleil l'entourant tel un manteau de fourrure.

Ses chevaliers y avaient toujours vu une quelconque manifestation divine. Ce qui n'était pas entièrement faux, ni entièrement vrai. C'était juste qu'elle n'avait jamais réellement été seule.

_Elle, _que bien ne portant ni nom, ni forme, lui avait apporté réconfort dans ses moments les plus difficiles.

A commencer par le décès de son grand-père. La première fois -si sa mémoire ne lui jouait pas un mauvais tour- qu'elle l'avait ressentie jusqu'au plus profond de son être.

La première fois qu'elle réalisa que cette présence était bien réelle et non le fruit de son imagination.

Avant cet événement tragique, elle avait toujours eu plus ou moins conscience de sa présence sans pour autant la prendre en compte. Ce ne fut qu'à partir de ce jour-là qu'elle commença à essayer de communiquer avec elle, par les manières les plus simplistes et idiotes des fois qu'une jeune enfant pouvait avoir.

Cette nuit-là, alors que de petits coups de vents venaient frapper à un rythme régulier les immenses fenêtres que comptait sa suite personnelle, couchée sur son lit aux draps proprement faits, la fille aux cheveux lilas l'appela.

Comme elle en avait pris l'habitude depuis qu'elle avait appris à maîtriser ses pouvoirs de déesse, elle dressa à l'aide de son cosmos une fine barrière autour de sa chambre pour éviter d'alerter les personnes aux alentours.

Une fois certaine qu'elle était seule, elle laissa ses épaules se relâcher et un soupir lui échapper.

Et à sa plus grande stupeur, un halo de lumière se matérialisa sous ses yeux ébahis.

Celui-ci prit alors forme humaine en la personne d'une jeune femme à peine plus âgée qu'elle.

L'inconnue avait un visage fin aux traits doux, encore marqué par la période de l'adolescence. Sa chevelure longue et soyeuse, qui n'était pas sans rappeler la sienne lui descendait jusqu'au bas de son dos.

_Elle est belle._

Fut la première réflexion de Saori qui était restée bouchée. Pourtant, elle en avait vu des choses invraisemblables, des humains pourfendre le sol de leurs poings, des divinités l'attaquer à chaque occasion donnée, des guerriers revenir d'entre les morts.

Mais se retrouver face à ce qui semblait être le fantôme ou l'esprit de ce qu'elle supposait être sa prédécesseure était comme qui dirait, déroutant.

Il n'y avait pas à douter quant à son identité. Le cosmos chatoyant était en tout point le même que celui l'ayant accompagné pendant ces dernières années. Celui qui l'avait guidée patiemment avec ses premiers pas dans un monde de chaos.

Elle voulait tant lui dire quelque chose, lui poser un tas de questions. A commencer avec le pourquoi ? Après tout, cela faisait des années déjà, pourquoi avoir choisi ce moment pour se manifester ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

Sentant son désarroi profond, son vis-à-vis lui sourit gentiment.

« Bonjour.

\- B-bonjour. »

Elle ne s'était pas attendue à bégayer, chose qu'elle faisait rarement, voire jamais. Elle avait toujours pris soin à mettre de la conviction dans chacune de ses paroles, de rester droite et fière et de ne jamais courber l'échine. Bien évidemment, il arrivait que quelques tremblements soient perceptibles, que quelques émotions fortes l'ayant grandement perturbée ne restent s'accrocher deux ou trois secondes de plus chez certains mots qu'elle peinait à faire passer la barrière de ses lèvres.

C'est pourquoi qu'une fois qu'elle eut réalisé son erreur, elle se redressa promptement et leva son regard azuré vers les deux billes vertes la fixant avec tendresse et amusement.

« Je m'appelle Sasha, et toi ? » Lui parvint la voix mélodieuse aux oreilles.

La question, bien que tout à fait banale, toucha énormément la jeune héritière des Kido.

A quand remontait la dernière fois qu'on lui avait demandé son nom ? Qu'on avait pas seulement vu la déesse en elle, mais aussi l'humaine ? Elle ne saurait le dire.

« Saori. » Répondit-elle alors, pleine de reconnaissance.

Ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu chez l'ancienne réincarnation d'Athéna dont le sourire ne fit que s'agrandir.

« Je ne suis pas venue sans raisons. Fit-elle comme pour répondre aux questions silencieuses.

Elle lui tendit sa main droite. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là que Saori remarqua sa translucidité. Son corps n'était présent qu'en forme d'une énergie.

La déesse du vingtième siècle tendit alors la main en retour en sachant pertinemment qu'elle passera à travers, mais elle avait le sentiment que ça ne sera pas le cas.

Et pour cause, leurs deux mains ne rentrèrent même pas en contact. A quelques centimètres de la peau de l'autre, leurs cosmos si identiques, et pourtant si différents se mêlèrent ensemble, ce qui créa une lumière aveuglante qui enveloppa la chambre entière.

La seconde suivante, Saori ne se trouvait plus au sanctuaire. Ou plutôt, pas celui qu'elle connaissait. Flottant désormais en compagnie de l'esprit de sa prédécesseure, elle avait une vue d'emblée sur les différents temples antédiluviens qu'elle reconnut aussitôt.

« Voici le sanctuaire de mon époque, le VIIIème siècle.

\- Pourquoi m'avoir emmenée ici ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je voulais te le montrer. Cette vie qui fut la mienne, les joies et les peines qu'on a traversé mes chevaliers et moi. » Expliqua-t-elle avec un soupçon de ce qui ressemblait à de la mélancolie.

La jeune Kido ravala avec peine son deuxième "pourquoi" qui faillit lui échapper. Elle se trouvait intimidée par la personne à ses côtés, il s'agissait tout de même de la Athéna d'il y a deux siècles. Elle se sentit soudainement aussi petite qu'une enfant tout haut comme trois pommes qui rencontrait pour la première fois une personne de grande renommée, une idole.

Qui avait probablement aussi été une meilleure meneuse et déesse qu'elle, songea-t-elle amèrement.

Ses regrets lui revinrent tels un boomerang qui la frappa de plein fouet.

Elles avaient commencé à descendre petit à petit jusqu'à arriver au bas d'un village qui ne se trouvait pas bien loin du lieu sacré.

Elle vit ces gens heureux, malgré leur misère, malgré les aléas de la vie parfois cruels.

Elle vit des _chevaliers_ discuter avec quelques passants, être admiré sur leurs passages.

Bien évidemment, elle n'avait aucune idée de qui ils étaient, mais leurs armures étaient plus que suffisantes pour déterminer qu'ils faisaient partis de la chevalerie.

S'était-elle déjà rendue aux villages qui bordaient le sanctuaire ? Avait-elle déjà conversé avec leurs habitants ?

« C'est le village de Rodorio, il ne doit pas t'être inconnue je suppose. Bien qu'il doit être très différent de celui dont tu te souviens.

\- Oui. »

Enfin, si elle connaissait bel et bien le village, ce n'était que de nom et cela, uniquement parce qu'elle avait entendu l'histoire de la soeur de Seiya, Seika qui avait été recueilli par un de ses villageois.

Et si ses souvenirs étaient bons, leurs relations avec ce village se résumaient à nul.

Les gens n'étaient pas particulièrement fans des manifestations divines.

Comme ayant suivi le cours de ses pensées, Sasha reprit la parole.

« Malgré les apparences et que certains de mes chevaliers soient très proches de quelques personnes, la plupart d'entre eux ne nous apprécient pas plus que ça. Se situer trop près du sanctuaire signifie être exposé le trois quart du temps au danger. »

Ce qui était tout fait compréhensible. Après tout, ces gens n'avaient absolument rien pour se défendre et tant à protéger. Leur famille, leurs maisons, leurs vies…

Placer le sort de tout ce qui leur tenaient cher entre les mains d'une jeune ado se prétendant déesse, ne devait certainement pas les réjouir.

« Saori, veux-tu voir à quoi ressemblait le sanctuaire deux cents ans auparavant ? » Lui demanda-t-elle.

Le son de son prénom prononcé par l'autre jeune fille lui fit remonter des frissons le long de son dos. Ses yeux bienveillants qui ne la quittait que rarement la perturbait énormément. Elle en baissa même la tête et balbutia un "oui" plus ou moins audible.

Et en écho à sa réponse, la même lumière qu'elle avait pu voir dans sa chambre tout à l'heure réapparut pour l'envelopper complètement, les téléportant au milieu d'un autre paysage, une autre scène, un autre bout de vie.

La première image qui lui fut présentée fut celle d'un jeune garçon en tenue d'entraînement déboulant du haut des escaliers, poursuivi par une autre personne visiblement bien remonté contre lui.

« Tenma, reviens ici idiot ! On n'a pas fini !

\- Non ! Y en a marre, je vais aller retrouver Sasha !

\- Laisse Athéna tranquille et arrête de courir bon sang !

\- Nooooon ! »

Le dénommé Tenma bondit alors en l'air, sous les yeux exaspérés de l'autre qui semblait à bout de nerfs.

A côté, la déesse du VIIIème laissa échapper un petit rire.

« Ils m'ont manquée ces deux là. » Confia-t-elle.

Celui qui courait derrière le premier comme un forcené s'arrêta soudainement et croisa les bras.

« Bordel Tenma, j'ai déjà fait ton boulot hier alors fais moi le plaisir de descendre tes fesses et aller aider Dokho avec la reconstruction des foutus temples avant que je te traîne par la peau du cul jusqu'à chez Kardia pour une "séance d'entraînement". »

Le fugitif en fuite freina sa course, en pleine réflexion.

« Dégel est parti en mission. » Précisa alors l'autre, un jeune homme de la même tranche d'âge, les cheveux châtains et des airs que Saori avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vu quelque part.

« Ok ok, j'arrive. Capitula-t-il. C'est bas Yato. »

Un verseau absent ne pouvait que signifier deux choses. Un, que le scorpion était particulièrement sur les nerfs. Et deux, qu'il n'y avait personne pour le calmer si jamais il se décidait de partir un peu trop loin en se "défoulant".

Saori suivit le chevalier rebel rejoindre son camarade et passer un bras autour de ses épaules. Et bien que son ami rala pour la forme, elle ne manqua pas de remarquer son petit sourire et ses joues rosies.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'elle réalisa pourquoi ils lui étaient si familiers et pourquoi elle avait mis autant de temps à comprendre. L'image de ce duo réanimait en elle des souvenirs très lointains. Ceux d'un passé à la fondation Graad avec tous les autre orphelins. Elle se souvenait les avoir observés plus d'une fois en cachette, à l'abris des yeux reprimandateurs de son grand-père, curieuse de tout ce que ces garçons de son âge pouvaient bien faire tout le long de la journée.

Elle avait donc plusieurs fois surpris deux d'entre eux se chamailler constamment, se sauter dessus pour les bêtises les plus futiles. Mais aussi se défendre derrière le dos de l'autre, être constamment collés l'un à l'autre.

« Seiya...Jabu… »

Deux chevaliers de la même génération. Dont elle était également proche.

L'image d'un Jabu plus dévasté qu'il ne souhaitait l'admettre, se tenant chaque jour à la même place aux côtés du chevaliers pégase, inconscient sur sa chaise roulante, lui revint en tête.

Elle se demandait à quoi leur lien aurait pu se ressembler s'il n'y avait pas eu tous ces différents, formant un gouffre qui ne faisait que les écarter davantage, n'avait pas été là pour leur faire barrage.

Peut-être quelque chose qui se rapprochait de près ou de loin à ces deux jeunes hommes qui étaient comme un miroir de ce qu'ils ne deviendront jamais. Et ce, uniquement par sa faute.

Car elle avait été trop naïve, trop faible pour protéger ses propres chevaliers.

Ces pensées noires ne la quitteront donc jamais. Mais en même temps, elle le méritait.

L'âme brisée de Seiya, s'affaiblissant de jour en jour n'était qu'une preuve de plus de son impuissance et de son incapacité à régner sur la Terre.

« Est-ce qu'ils...est-ce qu'ils sont… ? Demanda-t-elle la gorge nouée.

\- Non...ils ne sont pas les même, mais en même temps une part d'eux est probablement restée présent en les personnes que tu connais.

\- Je vois… »

Tout lui était étrange, mais en même temps familier. La vie de cette époque ressemblait à une belle idylle qu'elle aurait voulu faire profiter aux siens.

Mais que lui restait-il à présent ? Une grosse partie de sa chevalerie enterrée, et l'autre moitié n'étant plus que l'ombre d'elle-même après ces pertes considérables.

Sentant sa tristesse, l'ancienne de déesse voulut lui changer les idées.

Avec son accord, elle l'emmena parcourir chaque maison du sanctuaire. Elle lui fit découvrir ce monde qui lui appartenait. Les personnes formidables qu'elle avait fréquentées, les rencontres inoubliables qu'elle avait fait. Ses endroits préférés, ceux qui jadis furent comme son petit jardin secret.

Elle se mit complètement à nue à cette ado qui en avait bavé tout comme elle.

Quelque part, elle se reconnaissait en elle. Sa souffrance et ses regrets résonnaient avec les siennes.

La dernière destination était bien loin de ressembler à tout ce qui avait précédé.

Si jusqu'à là Sasha n'avait fait que survoler les paysages et montré ses plus beaux souvenirs en Grèce.

Ses meilleures années demeureront à son village natal. La où tout avait commencé. Là où ils avaient pu profiter de quelques moments éphémères en tant qu'humains avant que le destin ne fasse cruellement son apparition pour les séparer tous les trois.

« C'est ici que vo- tu es née ? »

La fille du VIIIème siècle avait longuement insisté pour laisser tomber le côté formel. Elles n'étaient que deux filles de toutes façons. Entre-elles, elles n'avaient nul besoin de se comporter en déesse et considérer leurs vis-à-vis comme telle aussi.

« Oui. » Souffla-t-elle en voyant trois enfants courir et s'amuser ensemble.

Une tête blonde, un visage angélique et un corps fragile et pâle. Une autre brune, dynamique et quelque peu bagarreur. Et puis une fillette avec de courtes mèches violette.

« On ne vivait pas dans les meilleures conditions, mais pourtant, ces années me restent précieuses. Avec Tenma et...Alone mon frère. Nous étions inséparables. »

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt, contemplant ce décor qu'elle n'avait plus vu depuis des lustres, s'imprégnant de ces odeurs, de ces sensations que ses sens avaient oublié malgré eux.

« Se réincarner en tant que soeur de l'hôte d'Hadès avait semblé comme la meilleure des solutions à l'époque. J'ai naïvement, ou plutôt ma prédécesseure, pensé que ça arrangerait tout. Malheureusement, une personne ne s'échappe pas si facilement de sa destinée toute tracée. »

Saori la laissait parler, sans jamais l'interrompre. Au fond, elle ne savait même pas si c'était réellement à elle qu'elle s'adressait ou si elle le faisait pour soi. Pour se relâcher, se libérer.

Dans tous les cas, la jeune Kido pouvait dire qu'elle avait grandement apprécié découvrir en sa compagnie les différentes personnes peuplant cette génération-là.

Son coeur s'était serré un nombre incalculable de fois à la vue des visages de chaque chevalier. Ils lui rappelaient bien trop ses propres guerriers qu'elle avait perdus lors de la dernière guerre.

Mais jamais elle n'oublierait leurs sourires sereins et heureux.

Leurs sacrifices qui n'avaient pas été vains.

Ses yeux commencèrent doucement à se fatiguer, remarqua-t-elle quand le paysage se mit à devenir flou, de moins en moins clair au fil des secondes.

« Mon temps est bientôt écoulé. » Constata Sasha. « Rentrons. »

La seconde suivante, elles se retrouvèrent de nouveau dans la chambre de la plus jeune au temple du pope. Exactement positionnées aux mêmes endroits, comme si rien de tout cela n'avait existé.

« Avant de se dire adieu, j'aimerais te dire à quel point te rencontrer était un plaisir. Et n'oublie pas que tu es autant Athéna que nous autres. Il n'y en pas de meilleure. Nous sommes toutes différentes et c'est bien là le but recherché par Athéna en se réincarnant en tant qu'humaine. Être flexible, changer de façon à régner à chaque fois. Nous sommes toutes une part d'elle. Au fond, la déesse n'est plus. Il ne reste que nous, qui avons hérité de quelques pouvoirs divins. »

Ne s'attendant absolument pas à ce genre de discours, Saori cligna quelques fois des paupières.

« Alors, aie confiance en toi. Ce chevalier pégase n'est pas encore condamné, il lui reste des chances de survie. Et je suis persuadée que tu trouveras la solution. » Lui dit-elle bienveillamment.

Et puis, mût par elle ne sut quel désir ou volonté, elle s'approcha de l'autre jusqu'à se retrouver nez à nez avec elle.

Lentement, elle se pencha vers l'avant et posa délicatement un baiser sur son front. Ce fut court, doux, fugace. Mais la jeune Kido crut bien que son cœur allait exploser.

« Peut-être à une prochaine Saori. »

Et elle disparut. Si simplement.

Ne laissant derrière elle que quelques éclats d'âme qui s'évanouirent tout aussi rapidement dans l'air et une Saori, les joues humides par deux larmes solitaires qui finirent leurs parcours sur le tapis de velours.

Mais abordant un fin et heureux sourire.

-x-X-x-

Le lendemain matin, elle se réveilla avec une nouvelle force, une nouvelle détermination.

En se rendant au jardin où était installé le fauteuil roulant de Seiya, c'était encore une fois Jabu qu'elle y croisa en premier.

Mais cette fois-ci, elle ne détourna pas le regard. Elle ne lui adressa pas un petit sourire triste.

Non.

Elle s'avança et plus sûre d'elle-même qu'elle ne l'avait encore jamais été, elle lui fit une promesse.

« On va le sauver. »

La licorne voulut lui dire que c'était peine perdue, qu'elle n'avait pas à se donner cette peine et devrait plutôt retourner se reposer.

Cependant, il se retrouva incapable de prononcer ces mots.

Le regard fier et ferme, ainsi que son cosmos radiant de mille feux, lui murmura à l'oreille ce qu'il avait toujours espéré et attendu.

Une certitude qu'il reverrait le garçon dont il s'était épris, vivant.

**FIN**

* * *

Voili voilou, j'espère que ça t'a plu ^^'

J'aurais bien voulu caser le Shaka x lui-même ou encore le Zelos/Jamian juste pour le troll, mais ça marchait pas :/

(ouais vous avez vu ces pairings XD ?! Mais bon, qui suis-je pour te jeter la pierre, c'était le but de ce défi ptdr)

J'en profite pour féliciter aussi tous les participants pour leur dur labeur XD

WE DID IT GUYS !

Dieu sait qu'on en a bavé, sué sang et larmes. Sans oublier les danses sous les confettis, les dramas, les débats et de nombreux autres Hs qui nous ont coûté beaucoup beaucoup d'eau de javel pour purifier nos yeux. Un grand bravo à tout le monde ! Nous avons finalement triomphé après de nombreuses sessions fructueuses (vivi, on y croit) !

En espérant pouvoir s'organiser d'autres events dans le genre dans un futur proche fufu !

Et pour les intéressé-e-s, nos portes sont toujours ouvertes ;) Rejoignez-nous !

Des bisous à tous :3

ET JOYEUX HALLOWEEN !


End file.
